MegaForce Goes To Japan!
by xXScream4Xx
Summary: The MegaForce Rangers go to a school in Japan because they are tired of their lives and they want to try out something new... but all they do is cause trouble! The Mei-chan part is based off of the DRAMA NOT THE MAGNA.
1. The Insanity Begins

**This fic is based off of the DRAMA NOT THE MAGNA! I know this is more of a girly show and I'm a guy, but it's still freaking awesome! Plus it has some really hot girls in it as well! YES!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Mei-chan no Shitsuji or Power Rangers!**

* * *

Troy, Noah, Jake, Emma, and Gia all were getting bored with their daily lives and they wanted to explore other cultures like the Japanese culture. And that's when they found out about Saint Lucia Girl's Academy where there were lots of girls and each girl had a butler, so they all wanted to try it out!

"OKAY EVERYONE ARE YOU READY?!" Noah screamed right after they got off the airplane at a Japanese airport around the Academy!

"I'M GLAD WE TOOK JAPANESE LESSONS FROM KEVIN-SENSEI!" Gia exclaimed as she slapped Noah on the back of the head!

"OOOOWWWWWW! DON'T HIT ME AGAIN LIKE DAT! GOT IT?!" Noah screamed then he slapped Gia in the face!

"HOW DARE YOU HARM ME!" Gia exclaimed as she puked on Noah!

"YUCK! HOW DARE YOU DO DAT TA ME!" Noah screamed as he stomped on Gia's right foot!

"Guys, let's get to the Academy!" Troy exclaimed, then they all went to the Academy.

Surprizing as it is, they ALL got accepted into the Academy!

**Day 1...**

Jake was Gia's butler, Troy was Emma's butler, and Noah was a butler in training under both of Rika-sama's butlers. On their first day, they all ran to the Academy, when they finally got there, they were late for class. Rose-sama approached them, "You know, we get here by helicopter." Rose-sama happily spoke while smiling at them.

Noah's face grew red with anger, "YOU COULD'VE TOLD US DAT EARILIER! YOU PIECE OF TRASH!"

"Now, now. Please calm down Noah-san." Rose-sama said then she looked over at Jake fluttering his eyes at Gia. "Anyway, I must tell you the main rule of this school, the rule is that no butler must have a love relationship with his mistress."

After a couple of moments later Jake finally realized what Rose-sama just said! "OH CRAP! DIS IS NOT WHAT I WANTED!" Jake screamed as he fell on his knees and started weeping!

"I'll leave you now, so you all can get acquainted with the other members. Jaa." Rose-sama said. Then she walked away from them to go read more of her favorite magna- 'One Piece'.

Right before the Rangers went into the class-room Noah realized something very important! "OH MY GOSH GUYS! WE HAVE TO HOPE THAT THEY DON'T SAY SOMETHIN' THAT WE DON'T KNOW IN JAPANESE!" Noah screamed as he grabbed his face in utter fear!

"DAIJOBU NOAH!" Gia screamed as she slapped him in the face!

"WUT DOES DAT MEAN?!" Noah screamed as he slapped Gia back!

Gia face-palmed.

"LET'S JUST GO INSIDE!" Troy screamed then he opened up the doors and walked in without his lady.

All of the girls and butlers turned their heads to look at Troy. "WUT ARE YOU ALL LOOKIN' AT?!" Troy screamed in very poor Japanese.

"Where is your lady whom you serve or are you a bulter waiting to be picked up by someone?" Izumi asked as she and her butler walked up to Troy.

"SHUT UP WOMAN! WUT DO YOU KNOW?!" Troy yelled at Izumi as he pointed his index finger at her.

"Don't yell at Izumi-sama!" A bunch of the other girls yelled at Troy.

"CALM YOURSELVES!" Noah screamed as he walked in dragging in Emma and then throwing Emma beside Troy. "RIKA-SAMA! I'M READY!" Noah added with a dumb smile on his face.

Rika closed her eyes for a moment then she opened them and said standing from the other side of the room, "Aoyama... bring him here."

"Yes, Rika-sama." Aoyama replied with a bow then he went over to Noah and pulled him over to Rika-sama by his ear.

"OOOOOOOWWWWWWW! STOP DAT MAN!" Noah yelled in very poor Japanese while being pulled over to Rika-sama.

Then all of a sudden Jake and Gia came in. Gia walked into the room in front of Jake. Jake on the other hand walked into the room almost crying. Gia spun around and slapped Jake on the head! "SUCK IT UP YA BIG BABY!" Gia yelled in English.

Izumi took English classes when she was young, so she could barely understand Gia, "Please do not be so rude to your butler." Izumi said in English as she looked firmly at Gia while not being far from Gia either.

Gia turned around and looked over at Izumi and screamed, "SHUT IT, SMALL FRY!"

Fujiko, Rin, and Rika all walked over to Gia and Izumi, "Don't speak to Izumi-sama like that, newbie." Rika-sama spoke for Rin and Fujiko as well as herself as they came around the sides of Izumi!

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO THE HOTTEST GIRL IN DA WORLD LIKE DAT! I WAS ON AMERICA'S NEXT TOP MODEL AFTER ALL!" Gia screamed back at Rika, Rin and Fujiko!

"Please stop screaming." Rin said as she plugged her ears.

"OH SHUT UP YOU WEIRDO! YOU KNOW, I THINK ALL OF YOU PEOPLE ARE WEIRD!" Gia exclaimed as she wiped the sweat of off her fore-head!

Then all of a sudden Rin and her butler put their hands in Gia's face! "I sense a dark aura around you." Rin's butler said.

Rin nodded.

Gia's face grew red with anger, then she grabbed Rin's pony-tail and started yanking on it!

**Five Hours Later...**

Gia and Jake were beat up by all of the other butlers and Rin had just got done crying from the pain, "SUBARASHI!" Noah screamed as he started to clap slowly!

Then, all of a sudden Lucia-sama came in being pushed on a wheel-chair by her butler, Shinobu! "Hello... everyone." Lucia-sama said as she looked around the room.

All of the girls crowded around Lucia-sama except Gia, Emma, and Mei-sama was nowhere to be found. Emma's face grew red with jealousy, "I FREAKIN' HATE YO, LUCIA-BAKA!" Emma screamed as she ran up to Shiori and slapped her in the face!

All of a sudden Shinobu grabbed Emma's arm, "Don't touch Lucia-sama again! Lucky for you Lucia-sama is a very forgiving person." Shinobu said in a stone-cold voice!

"DID I ASK FO' FORGIVENESS?! HECK NO! I HATE YO ALL!" Emma screamed back in Shinobu's face!

"Please speak better Japanese... if you want to remain in this school." Shinobu replied then he let go of Emma and took Lucia-sama back out of the class-room, because Lucia-sama was beginning to feel ill again.

"BAKA!" Rin yelled at Emma!

* * *

**End of chapter!**


	2. Day 2

After a while Shinobu came back out, "Emma-sama, Gia-sama, come, I will show you your dorms."

"I WILL NOT, YO LITTLE PUNK!" Gia screamed as she briskly walked over to Shinobu and slapped him in the face!

"Do not touch me." Shinobu said as he looked Gia in the eyes.

"I WILL GO WITH YO!" Emma screamed as she and Troy walked up to Shinobu!

"FINE! ME AND MY RETARD BUTLER ARE GONNA GO WITH YO TOO." Gia screamed as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Good." Shinobu said then he turned around began walking to where the dorms were.

When they got to their dorms Gia, Emma, Troy, and Jake were very disappointed! "This is where the Ombra students live. They will recive better dorms as they move up in ranks, though, I highly doubt you will move up." Shinobu said as he showed Gia her room first then he showed Emma her's.

"I HATE MAH DORM!" Gia screamed as she started coughing!

"MY DORM IS THE WORST!" Emma screamed as she looked at all of the cobwebs!

Shinobu smirked, "Hope you both enjoy your stay." He said then he turned around and went to go be by his lady's side.

That night Gia and Emma had their butlers stay up all night cleaning up their dorms, "I HATE DOIN' DIS!" Troy screamed in Emma's face as Emma was trying to get some sleep!

**Day 2...**

On their second day at the Academy, the Megaforce Rangers arrived their by helicopter this time. When they got to the class-room again all of the girls and butlers expressions changed from happy to sad.

"ELLO, LOSAHS!" Gia exclaimed as she walked briskly into the class-room being followed by her very sad and scared butler, Jake.

"Don't refer to us like that again." Rika-sama said as she walked up to Gia.

"SHOE FLY! DON'T BOTHER ME!" Gia screamed as she got in Rika-sama's face.

Rika-sama just rolled her eyes and walked away from Gia. Jake was wandering around the class-room when he accidentally bumped into one of the other class-mates! "Ah, uh. Gomen'nasai!" The girl apologized then she gave a polite bow.

Jake's face grew red with anger! "WATCH WHERE YER GOIN' DA NEXT TIME, YO SHORT HAIR PUNK!" Jake screamed at the girl as he pointed his index finger at her!

The girl looked up at Jake with a scared expression on her face, "I-I'm sorry!" The girl screamed in English as she gave another quick bow.

"I DON'T CARE IF YER APOLIGIZING TA MEH! I JUST DON'T LET PEOPLE MOCK MEH AND GET AWAY WITH IT! BY DA WAY, WHAT'S YER NAME?! AND JUST GIVE MEH YER FIRST NAME! I COULD CARE LESS 'BOUT YER LAST NAME!" Jake screamed as he got in the girl's face.

The girl didn't know what to say, so she decided to answer Jake's question and said her first name "M-my name is Hikaru."

"STUPID NAME!" Jake screamed then he slapped Hikaru in the face!

Hikaru's eyes filled up with tears, "JAKE! COME BACK HERE YO IDIOT!" Gia screamed as she looked at Jake with a mean expression on her face!

"OH SHUT UP YO RETARD!" Jake screamed as he walked back over to Gia.

"JAKE... I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! YOU DAMNED MONSTER!" Gia screamed as loud as she could.

Then Izumi walked over to Gia as well, "I think you two need to calm down." Izumi said with an unimpressed look on her face.

"BAKA!" Gia yelled at Izumi as she slapped her in the face!

Izumi's head turned when she got slapped, but then she looked back at Gia. Then, all of a sudden Izumi grabbed Gia's arm and flipped her!

"OOOOWWWW! DAT HURT!" Gia screamed as loud as she could as she hit the floor!

"Don't mess with me!" Izumi exclaimed as she fixed her own hair.

"I HIGHLY DISLIKE YO FOOL! SO I WILL CHALLENGE YO TO A DUEL! WHERE WE FIGHT ONE-ON-ONE!" Gia screamed as she pointed her index finger at Izumi!

"I acepect the duel." Izumi replied calmly.

Gia was shocked by Izumi's response! She thought that Izumi would surely fear her! "I HATE YO!" Gia yelled as she turned around and walked away.

But right before Gia left the room; Izumi asked a question, "What time and date is the duel?"

"At three o'clock tomorrow!" Gia replied without turning around.

Jake just stuck his tongue out at Izumi then he left as well following Gia.

Then Emma walked up to Rin, "I HATE YO TOO!" Emma screamed as she pointed her index finger at Rin!

Rin turned her head and looked at Emma, "What did I do to you?" Rin asked.

But right before Emma could answer Rin's butler stuck his hand in Emma's face! "I sense an aura around you I have never felt before... but it feels quite stupid."

"MORONS!" Emma screamed then she turned around and walked away from Rin.

"That was weird." Rin said with a shrug.

Meanwhile Gia was walking around and that's when she bumped into a man! "OOOWW! WATCH WHERE YER GO-" Gia cut off her own statement when she looked the man in the face.

"I am terribly sorry." The man said with a bow.

"Oh, don't worry about it!" Gia exclaimed with a smile.

"Excuse me." The man said then he walked around Gia.

"WHAT A HANDSOME MAN!" Gia screamed then she fainted on the floor!

"BAKA!" Jake yelled at the fainted Gia with jealousy.

* * *

**End of chapter! And guess who this 'handsome' man is!**


	3. Rika-sama's Headache!

**The 'handsome' butler will be revealed in the second chapter!**

* * *

Meanwhile, Rika-sama had her own problems with Noah, "I THINK YOU SUCK AT BEING A LADY!" Noah screamed at Rika-sama while pointing his index finger at her!

Rika-sama rolled her eyes at Noah, "You know, for the supposedly smartest nerd, you are really dumb." Rika-sama said with an unimpressed face.

"SHUT YER TRAP! YO RETARD!" Noah screamed as he got in Rika-sama's face!

Aoyama grabbed Noah's shoulder and pulled him back away from Rika-sama, "Don't speak to your lady like that!" Aoyama said.

"OH, BACK OFF PUNK!" Noah screamed as he pushed Aoyama back!

"Shall I go easy on him Rika-sama?" Aoyama asked Rika-sama as his eyes didn't leave Noah!

"No need." Rika-sama replied as she turned her back to Noah and Aoyama.

"Yes mistress." Aoyama replied as he put his right hand over his chest and bowed.

"WUT ARE YO DOIN' DAT FO'?!" Noah screamed as he pointed his index finger at Aoyama!

Aoyama just calmly straightened himself out and then he pulled a saber out of nowhere! "Because, I am kind to Rika-sama and you are not." Aoyama replied as he pointed the saber at Noah's face with his other hand up in the air!

"SUBARASHI! YO PULLED A THINGY OUT OF NOWHERE!" Noah screamed as he pulled a fire axe out of nowhere!

"What... No. Where did you get that?" Aoyama asked as he didn't move from his battle stance.

"I'M GONNA MURDER YO!" Noah screamed as he raised his fire axe and swung it at Aoyama!

Aoyama quickly dodged the axe and Noah threw the awe across the room into the wall! "Looks like you lose!" Aoyama exclaimed as he pointed his saber at Noah's throat!

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE KILL MEH! I'M TOO AWESOME!" Noah screamed as he puked all over the floor!

Aoyama's face grew with disgust, "I'm not going to kill you but, I am going to teach you a lesson." Aoyama replied as he cut Noah's shoulder with his saber!

"OOOWWW!" Noah screamed as he fell to the floor!

**A FEW HOURS LATER...**

Aoyama, Noah, and Kento all went back to Rika-sama. "So, Aoyama, did you straighten out the problem with my third butler?" Rika-sama asked as she looked at Aoyama, then to Kento, and then to Noah.

"I DON'T LIKE BEIN' A BUTLER!" Noah screamed as he pointed his index finger at Rika-sama.

Rika-sama crossed her arms, "Suck it up you big baby!" Rika-sama exclaimed as she looked at Noah's eyes.

Noah shivered, "IT'S LIKE YER STARIN' INTA MEH SOUL!" Noah screamed as he bowed.

Rika-sama's face grew red with anger from the stupidity, "AAAAAHHHHHH! GOD, HELP ME!" Rika-sama screamed as she grabbed her hair and started pulling on it while looking up at the ceiling!

"CALM YERSELF! GEEZ, YO LOOK LIKE A STUPID PERSON!" Noah screamed as he pointed his index finger at Rika-sama again!

Rika-sama slowly looked down at Noah while panting with anger. Aoyama and Kento both gulped hard, "I've never seen Rika-sam this angry before." Aoyama whispered to Kento.

"I know, I'm scared to even say anything to her."

Aoyama just nodded.

"WUT'S WRONG BABE?!" Noah screamed as he cocked his head to the right.

**...FATALITY...**

* * *

**End of chapter!**


	4. Day 3: Gia Meets Mei-sama

**To the reviewer 'Guest', yes. This is a Japanese drama, but it's also a magna, but I'm basing it off of the Drama.**

* * *

Meanwhile Gia had just came to, after fainting from fangirling, "WHERE AM I?!" Gia screamed as she sat up in a bed!

"YER AT YER DORM! YO MORON!" Jake screamed as he finished eating a bar of soap!

"EEEEWWWW! YER SOOOOOO GROSS!" Gia screamed as she pointed her index finger at Jake!

"NOT AS GROSS AS YO!" Jake screamed back at Gia as he walked over to her!

"ENOUGH OF YER WHINING! WE NEED TA GO FIND DAT HANDSOME MAN!" Gia screamed as she jumped up out of her bed, knocked Jake over and started dancing around the room, day dreaming about her new love!

"OOOWWW! DAT HURT! YO MORON!" Jake screamed as he jumped up off of the floor and looked at Gia with an angry face!

"WHATEVAH! LET'S GO!" Gia screamed as she left her dorm!

"WAIT FO' MEH!" Jake screamed as he chased after Gia!

The rest of the day Gia was looking for that 'handsome' man. But she did not find him; what-so-ever, "AH MOU! I DID NOT FIND HIM!" Gia screamed as she jumped into her bed that night!

"YER STUPID!" Jake screamed as he pointed his index finger at Gia then he quickly ran to the butlers room in her dorm!

"BAKA JA NAI!" Gia screamed as she rolled onto her side and went to sleep!

**Day 3...**

On day three, Gia, Emma, and their so-called butlers all attended school. And that's when Gia saw her love! "HEY YO!" Gia screamed as she ran over to the 'handsome' man she ran into yesterday!

"Me?" The handsome man pointed to himself.

"YES YO!" Gia screamed as she grabbed his arm and started hugging on it!

"Please let go." The handsome man asked her.

"NEVAH! WUT'S YER NAME?!" Gia screamed.

"Shibata Rihito. Now, please let go." The man named Rihito asked her again to let go.

"NEVAH!"

"Hey you, let go of my butler!" A girl stood up and pushed Gia away from her butler, Rihito.

Gia's face grew red with anger! "HOW DARE YOU TAKE ME AWAY FROM MEH RIHITO-SAMA!" Gia screamed as she walked up to the girl and pushed her!

"ANOTHAH SHORT-HAIRED GIRL!" Jake screamed as he pointed his index finger at the girl!

"What does that matter?!" The girl screamed as she turned her head to look at Jake, then she stomped her left foot on the floor one time!

"I ALWAYS LIKE TA KNOW THE NAME OF MAH ENEMY'S! SO, WUT IS YER NAME?!" Gia screamed as she also pointed her index finger at the girl!

"My name is Shinonome Mei! But you can call me Mei." The girl named Mei replied as she smack Gia's hand out of her face!

Jake's face grew red with anger! "HOW DARE YO' TOUCH MEH GIRLFRIEND LIKE DAT!" Jake exclaimed as he began to walk over to Mei, but Rihito walked around Mei and stepped in front of him.

"OUT OF MAH WAY!" Jake screamed as he poked Rihito's shoulder with his index finger!

"Never." Rihito replied as he stared at Jake with cold eyes.

Gia stared at Mei with anger and Mei stared back at Gia with anger.

"DIS IZ GONNA BE EPIC!" Noah screamed as he grabbed Rika-sama's arm!

"I thought you were dead!" Rika-sama exclaimed as she pulled away from Noah!

"I AM LIKE A CAT! I HAVE NINEY LIVES!" Noah screamed with a dumb smile on his face.

* * *

**End of chapter! Please review!**


End file.
